1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid gasket seal structure utilized in an oil seal utilized in an engine between a cylinder block and an upper oil pan and/or between the upper oil pan and a lower oil pan, or the like.
2. Background Information
One example of conventional liquid gasket seal structures is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-173424 that uses a form-in-place gasket for an oil seal structure of an engine. Specifically, in such conventional liquid gasket seal structure, a groove is provided near the center of an abutment surface of a flange formed on either one of two members to be coupled together via a liquid gasket that functions as the form-in-place gasket. This groove serves as a reservoir portion of the liquid gasket when the two members are coupled together. More specifically, when the engine is assembled, the liquid gasket is applied to the abutment surface of the flange of one of the two members, and the two members are fixedly coupled together with a bolt. The liquid gasket is flattened out by the clamping or compression force of the bolt, which causes to form a thin gasket film between the abutment surfaces of the two members while the excess of the liquid gasket flows into the reservoir portion formed by the groove. The liquid gasket flowing into the groove forms an expanded portion of the gasket. The liquid gasket is cured after a prescribed drying time is elapsed, which cases to form an elastic gasket between the two members.
However, with the conventional liquid gasket seal structure described above has some drawbacks. Specifically, since the reservoir portion of the liquid gasket is provided near the center of the abutment surface of the flange, the liquid gasket in the reservoir portion is not sufficiently exposed to air during the drying time. Thus, the liquid gasket collected in the reservoir portion is sometimes not satisfactorily cured even after the prescribed drying time has elapsed. Especially, a common liquid gasket that uses silicone or the like as a raw material is cured by exposure to air.
In order to maintain the area of contact between the liquid gasket and the air, the reference mentioned above further discloses another conventional liquid gasket seal structure in which one of the two members include a flat portion disposed in the middle of an abutment surface of a flange, and a pair of slanted portions disposed on both sides of the flat portion that are slanted with respect to the flat portion. In such structure, a reservoir portion of the liquid gasket is formed on each side of the abutment surface.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid gasket seal structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.